Diario de una princesa
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: .Pido que no me juzgues, solo soy un demonio buscando redimción. Buscando el perdón que todos me han ofrecido pero que yo no me he dado.


¿/?/ 2009

Ya ha pasó un tiempo que no soy capaz de definir de lo ocurrido en esa fatídica noche. A mis cansados ojos, los soles se ven todos iguales y las lunas son como juezas que susurran a mis oídos mientras trato de conciliar el sueño. Los gritos, la sangre, el olor metálico, el fuego, el calor y los sentimientos, me visitan cuando creo que ya los dejé atrás. Se encargan de recordarme que no puedo escapar de ellos, que en mis manos y memoria viven y vivirán para siempre.

Ya no sé de que forma escapar de todos ellos, de los vivos y de los muertos. Por esa razón y rogándome que me perdones he decidido manchar tus inmaculadas hojas. Pido que no me juzgues, solo soy un demonio buscando redimirse. Buscando el perdón que todos me han ofrecido pero que yo no me he dado.

Serás la reencarnación del único ser que consiguió estar junto a mi corazón, brindándome calor y llenándome de odio. Serás mi única compañera, Kiyohime.

? /?/ 2009

Querida Kiyohime:

Hoy tuve un sueño… estaba sentada en el salón del centro de estudiantes, la taza de té humeaba cálidamente a mi derecha y la por la ventana ingresaba un rayo de sol que me molestaba un poco. Estaba observando los balances que había dejado la última festividad organizada por la escuela. Los demás chicos en el centro estaban concentrados en sus respectivas actividades. Yukino trataba de suavizar los castigos que Haruka estaba ideando. Reito le daba indicaciones a un par de chicos de segundo año. Takeda y Yuichi habían salido a comprar el almuerzo para todos nosotros.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, llamándome la atención, en el umbral se alzó la imagen de Natsuki, traía un almuerzo para las dos en las manos. Ella sonreía radiantemente como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. De reojo pude ver como mis compañeros juntaban sus pertenencias y comenzaban a irse sin hacer mucho ruido. Salvo por Haruka que protesta por el hecho de tener que abandonar su lugar por culpa de la delincuente.

Entonces escuché a una mujer gritar y voces pidiéndome piedad en un llanto desesperado. Alrededor mío ya no veía el aula, si no escombros, fuego y mucha desesperación. En mi pecho podía sentir la euforia y el placer que me generaba ver en destrucción a aquellos que nos habían causado tanto mal. Que le habían causado tanto mal.

Frente a mi ya no se encontraba la imagen alegre de mi ser más preciad. Había sido remplazada por, una persona joven a la que no le podía distinguir el rostro. Estaba en el piso, arrinconado contra una de las puertas que se veía bloqueada por una cantidad de escombros inimaginables. Esa persona temblaba y poniendo sus manos frente a mi, con intención de detener mi avances, me prometía que si cesaba mi ataque saldría ilesa legalmente de todo esto. Me pedía que pensara en sus familias, en mi familia, en mi alma.

Fue entonces en donde sonreí y deje ver el demonio que haba habitado en mi alma generación tras generación, festival tras festival. En un movimiento mecánico y lento alce mi preciado elemento. El cual siempre me generaba un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo desplazarse por todo mi brazo y que ahora se sentía con más energía. Afloje mis músculos y el arma cayo con la gracia característica de todos mis actos.

Con mucho regocijo vi como el perfecto filo de mi arma atravesaba con facilidad la piel. Con la naturalidad más macabra corrí la cabeza que había caído a mis pies a un costado y me direcciones hacia otro lado del lugar. Tras unas cajas vi un movimiento y deje escapar una sádica risilla, pobre ingenuo si creía que podría escapar de mí.

Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y con la determinación que me había inundado segundos antes, me viré con el arma preparada para atravesar a quien se osaba perturbarme. Nadie iba a detenerme, los iba hacer sentir en carne propia el dolor que nos habían generado durante vidas. Mas sin embargo me encontré con el rostro consternado de Reito y entonces todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció.

Nuevamente estaba en el centro de estudiante, sentada en mi escritorio y con la gente del centro. Noté que las cosas a mi alrededor se encontraban desparramadas por todos lados y que mis compañeros me miraban preocupados o asustados. La garganta me ardía como si estuviera a carne viva y el costado de la cabeza me punzaba insistentemente. En mis oídos aún podía sentir los jadeos y las lágrimas.

-Shizuru ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi amigo preocupado

Me dejé caer contra el respaldo de la silla y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás tapé mis oídos y cerré los ojos. Tal vez así desaparecería, todo desaparecería. Antes que pudiera contestar algo, vi todo negro.

Aún sin haber abierto los ojos sabía que estaba en la enfermería ya que al recobrar la conciencia el olor a antiséptico se apodero de mi sistema respiratorio. Me vi levemente cegada por la luz anaranjada característica del atardecer que ingresaba por la ventana. Podía escuchar cómo los últimos integrantes de los clubes comenzaban a irse a sus dormitorios y como el perturbador silencio se apoderaba de la institución. Por un momento comencé a sentirme impaciente de nuevo, pero sentí como alguien posaba una mano suavemente sobre mi brazo, llamando mi atención. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia un costado y un par de ojos verdes me recibieron preocupados.

-¿Que paso?- pregunté

-No se, decime lo vos- me contestó en un susurro- estaba en el pasillo cundo te escuche gritar.

Como respuesta corrí mis ojos hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. No tenía sentido que contestara eso.

-La doctora dijo que tuviste un ataque de pánico debido a un pico de estrés

Ambas sabíamos que no era esa la real razón y no me iba a molestar en dejar en claro lo obvio. El total silencio se apodero de la habitación, evidentemente todos se habían ido y probablemente se estaban preparando para la cena. Incapaz de seguir tolerando su cercanía me senté y comencé a vestirme. Necesitaba huir, me costaba aguantar su presencia rodeadas de gente, a solas se me hacía insoportable.

-¿Shizuru estas bien?

-Si- Con más fuerza de la que se me ha sido necesaria en toda mi vida esbocé una sonrisa y aun sabiendo que ella no me creía continué- estoy bien

-Sabes que podes contar con migo por cualquier cosa

-Tranquila, está todo bien.

Cuando noté que no pensaba decir nada más, me pare y me dirigí hacia la puerta con la tranquilidad característica en mí. No me mal interpretes Kiyohime, todavía la amo. Después de todo es mi princesa de hielo. ¿Pero realmente esperabas que me odiara a mí misma sin sentir un poco de rechazo hacia el desencadenante de mi demoníaco ser?

Mi teléfono se acaba de iluminar y en la pantalla veo el símbolo que marca la entrada de un mensaje a mi casilla de correo. Por las emociones anudadas en mi pecho se perfectamente quien es, sin embargo una parte de mi ser me impide abrirlo. Que fantasmas traerá a mi noche sus palabras.

Quiero que sepas que podes contar con migo para lo que sea, en serio, sé que no estás bien. Sos mi mejor amiga y más importante mi persona más preciada, déjame ayudarte.

De mas esta decirte que solo pude sonreír ante esto. Es momento de irme amiga. Hasta la próxima Kiyohime.

¿/?/2009

¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso? La institución de Fukka nos ofreció a todos los que participamos directamente en el festival una beca para estudiar en su universidad. Ya sabrás cual es mi respuesta a eso. Venia solo a contarte eso. Un beso amiga.

* * *

Se que tengo otras historias en funcionamiento, pero esto no me dejaba en paz.


End file.
